Trust Carlos
by imagination writings
Summary: Carlos's plan may not be the best plan ever, but it works. "you said you would do anything".


**Hey guys, so this idea just came out of nowhere but I had to write it down so here you go.**

**Oh and I am not a professional with all the medical things so I don't know if the whole putting ice on that burning thing is good but it's fanfiction so yeah.**

**Disclaimer : I wish that I owned kendall but guess what ... I don't.**

**ENJOY.**

Logan's pov

"Kendall what's wrong?" I asked kendall, "nothing" he replied back " yo dude we know something is bothering you so just spill it out" james said and carlos nodded "okay fine, but you guys can't laugh be-because it's p-pretty stupid" kendall said "okay we promiss we won't laugh" I answered for the three of us "o-okay well ... You guys know that my m-y mom won't talk to me because she is mad that I ACCIDENTLY broke her vase that she got from her grandma right?" "Yeah?" We all said "well I don't want her to be mad at me anymore she hasn't talked to me for 3 days, and I already feel guilty and I tried to fix the vase but it only got worse wich is why she got even madder at me and... AND HELP ME GUYS, how can I make her not mad at me anymore?" Kendall asked finally letting it off his chest.

" That normally would not have been a problem as mrs knight is to good hearted to stay mad at somenone for so long especially at you and katie BUT you did piss her of really bad kendall I don't think you can do anything but wait for her to not be mad at you anymore" I told kendall to which he replied with a soft "oh" and hung his head. We were quiet for some time when carlos decided to scare the shit out of us by yelling "I KNOW A WAY" kendall's face lid up "really?" He asked "yes, but I need to know how far you're willing to go to make mama knight not be mad at you" he said "I will do anything" kendall said "you really are a mommy's boy kendall" james said "so? Is loving my mom a crime?" Kendall asked seriously which scared james little and made him shook his head no.

"Well what is it that you got carlos?" I asked "well I can't tell you because other wise kendall won't do it because it is a little painful" my eyes widened "no, carlos no" I said before giving kendall the chance to say anything "awe come on this will work for sure" carlos said "and how are you so sure hmm?" I asked him curiously "well no matter how mad mrs knight is, she can't stand to see her children hurting and why don't you guys ever trust me?" He Asked hurt, welk he does have a point there "okay okay" I said "hey why aren't you asking me if i'm okay with it?" Kendall asked "because you said you would do anything kendall, that is why" james said " okay carlos so what do we do?" He smiled "leave it all to me".

That evening 18:16 pm

Carlos's pov

Okay so everyone is here in the kitchen sitting around the table, that means that I can start my plan. I grabbed a teacup and poured hot water in it and left it on the sink waiting for the right moment.

"Kendall can you get me a fork I dropped this one on the ground" james said, perfect I quickly showed my chair back and walked to the sink grabbed the cup of hot water which wasn't as hot as it was when I just had poured the water in the cup but it was still hot enough to burn.

Kendall stood up now and walked to get the fork and that's when I pretended to trip over my own feet and poured the hot water down kendall's left shoulder everyone gasped as kendall yelled in pain.

"OWWW FUCK OWW" he kept yelling as he dropped to the floor holding his burned shoulder.

Mrs knight rose real fast from her seat and was in front of kendall at the same second she stood up and yelled "GET ME AN ICE PACK" james quickly ran to the fridge and got an ice pack out and wrapped it in a towel.

James sprinted to mrs knight and handed her the ice pack she asked for "logan, james hold his arms" she said calmly as she unbuttoned kendall's button-up shirt and pushed the the fabric aside fully exposing kendall's chest and stomach, she winced as she saw that the left side of kendall's chest had turned a really deep red.

Mrs knight pressed the ice pack to kendall's chest and he yelped again and yelled "owww" again "shh kendall shh, calm down down sweetie" she said as she kept pressing the ice pack to his chest.

After 5 minutes mrs knight got the ice pack off of kendall's chest to take a look but it still looked painfully red "carlos put this one back in the fridge and get me a new one" she said to wich i complied.

Kendall seemed calm again after holding the other pack of ice against his chest, so we moved him to the couch where he laid his head on in mrs knight's lap as mrs knight still held an ice pack to his chest checking every 5 minutes to make sure it's not getting any worse.

"Kendall baby I have to go to the toilet but I will be back soon alright?" Mrs knight said kendall nodded.

As soon as mrs knight had entered the bathroom logan began yelling "CARLOS ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, WHAT IF SOMETHING BA-" james interupted logan by saying "okay logan I have something to say to thank you..., WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?".

I felt guilty and stupid they're right, really what was I thinking but we were all shocked when kendall said "thanks carlos, she's not mad anymore" I smiled and james and logan were shocked at kendall's words.

"Alright boys, you three it's time for bed" "aww why us three, kendall has to sleep too" james said 'yes but kendall is staying with me for the night, and I need to put some ice on his chest again" "so I have to sleep all alone tonight? Not fair" james said as the three of us walked to our bedrooms.

No one's pov

Mrs knight grabbed another back of ice and made her way to kendall sat down on the couch and put his head in her lap again and pushing the fabric of his button-up to the side again as it had been over his chest again, and put the ice pack on his chest gently, she noticed kendall staring at her with his beautiful emerald eyes "what's wrong sweetie is it hurting do I need to drive you to the hospital do y-" "MOM calm down no I just want to know if your still mm-mad at me" Kendall asked her "her face softened "no baby, I'm not mad at you" she replied leaning down to kiss his forehead and ran her fingers through his hair.

Mrs knight stood up grabbed a shirt for kendall and made him take his button-up off and helped him put the shirt on and mrs knight fell asleep during watching kendall fall asleep

Next morning 08:01 am

Mrs knight opened her eyes and looked around wondering why she is on the couch, then remembering what happend the day before.

Kendall opened his eyes seeing that his mom is already awake and turning her head to look at him " morning baby" "morning" he said back "sweetie will you move your arms so I can lift your shirt to see your chest?" She asked and kendall moved his arms away and winced a little as the hem of his shirt brushed against the tender skin on the left side of his chest "oh sweetie it's still red but it looks better then yesterday, but I still want to put some cre$e on your chest just to make sure" she said and went to her room and came back with a bottle of creme.

She put some creme on her hand and applied it on his chest gently wich made kendall sigh in relief as the burning feeling on his chest was replaced with a cool feeling.

"There all done, and it will be a little tender" mrs knigt said and pulled his shirt down gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up to make breakfast.

The guys came into view and kendall smiled again at carlos and said "I do trust you".

And that one comment lid up carlos's world.

**Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think, it would mean alot to me.**

**xxxx Rana.**


End file.
